


Comforting Lies

by Missy



Category: Mindwarp/Brain Slasher
Genre: Alternate Reality, Delusions, F/M, Romance, Self-Deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Chris.  Mwahhh <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Lies

It wasn’t long before Judy felt lost enough to plug back in. Guiding others to their own private heavens and back was a fairly spiritually enriching notion in concept, but when faced with an eternity of loneliness and emotional sterility, the idea of a barren wasteland seemed appealing.

If only because it contained a loving man.

And so, a month after she’d left it, she found the time to travel back to the world she’d once inhabited with Stover.

It was quieter now. Cleaner. Calmer. There weren’t any Crawlers, and he wasn’t bleeding slugs. His underground home looked much like it had during their first encounter.

And he looked much the same, even though he carried the weight of what had happened in his eyes. “Why did you come back?” 

“Because I missed you.” She fondled the soft, furry covering lying upon his end table. “Because I’ve been thinking of you lately.”

He stood up and gave her his hand. “You know I’m not real, now.”

“I don’t care. Is that frightening?”

“It can be, if you want it to be…”

She didn’t want to be reminded of his artificial existence. “Kiss me,” she demanded, “until I forget.”

Tripping into her mother’s old footsteps, Judy surrendered; to fantasy, to dreams. Until it all blended into one glorious tumult of lust and she forgot what the weight of living felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Mindwarp/Brainslasher** , all of whom are the property of **Fangoria Films**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
